<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam and Alex a mass effect story by HighlandUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486783">Sam and Alex a mass effect story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandUnicorn/pseuds/HighlandUnicorn'>HighlandUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love at First Sight, Military Training, growing relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandUnicorn/pseuds/HighlandUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the massive galaxy of Mass Effect, thousands of stories take place. From the famous Commander J. Shepard, the heroine of the citadel, Archangel, the infamous vigilante on Omega, and the Doctor turned information broker Liara T’Soni, to the lesser-known ones around the galaxy from Zane Irons ex alliance lieutenant commander turned mercenary, Jane Reimann a young doctor wanting to do what’s best for her, to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long stepsisters in project freelancer. </p><p>This is one of them. In the year 2180, the Alliance announced a fresh batch of recruits was needed for the Alliance. </p><p>The following is the story of Samantha L. Grayson, a girl from the highlands of Scotland who had a lot to live up to, and Alexandria M. Davis, born on earth but grew up on the Citadel when her mother passed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>same sex couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam and Alex a mass effect story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They called it the greatest discovery in human history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Introduction</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the massive galaxy of Mass Effect, thousands of stories take place. From the famous Commander J. Shepard, the heroine of the citadel, Archangel, the infamous vigilante on Omega, and the Doctor turned information broker Liara T’Soni, to the lesser-known ones around the galaxy from Zane Irons ex alliance lieutenant commander turned mercenary, Jane Reimann a young doctor wanting to do what’s best for her, to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long stepsisters in project freelancer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is one of them. In the year 2180, the Alliance announced a fresh batch of recruits was needed for the Alliance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following is the story of Samantha L. Grayson, a girl from the highlands of Scotland who had a lot to live up to, and Alexandria M. Davis, born on earth but grew up on the Citadel when her mother passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>D-day 2183</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a distant planet deep within the kites nest nebula, Massive explosions rocked the battlefield, bullets and grenades flying around causing Sergeant Major Grayson to take cover in a crater with her squad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MA’AM what do we do” Rachel called out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking, calm down Rachel” Sam replies dusting off the dirt off her armour, Geth fighters bears down on their position, opening fire on them, throwing grenades at them, a few fell as sam returned fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god we’re going to die aren’t we” Chloe said as her voice broke and looked down but looked at sam after feeling sam's hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe we will make it, I promise you'' Sam replies as she looked over the eadge and towards the geth that bears down on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Thistle 1, thistle 1 this is hummingbird where the hell are you  ” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alexs voice came over their comms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that god alex isn’t good to hear your voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>” sam replies to Alex “</span>
  <em>
    <span>we are pinned down in grid 2333.4567 we ne….” There was a large exposition and sams comms fell silent</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zetta?..Chloe?...rachel? Someone fucking answer me SAM!!!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex called out as her voice broke, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SAM FOR FUCK SAKE ANSWER ME PLESE DONT DO THIS TO ME” Alex cried out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Landing the shuttle Alex runs towards….</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero Day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alliance Military Training Camp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camp Leavenworth, USA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had fallen asleep on the shuttle ride from the United Kingdom spaceport to the Academy in the USA when a sudden bump woke her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you, you're finally awake,'' one of the passengers said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam began to rub her eyes, slowly waking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you may never know when you are able to sleep again,”  Sam chuckled as she stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked out the window and saw nothing but clouds. Soon after the radio flickered on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Five minutes out - get your gear organised!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice called out over the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam let out a small sigh as she collected her stuff. On the ground, Alexandria Davis had already arrived ahead of the shuttles and grabbed her stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man, this will take some getting used to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alex thought to herself as she moved towards the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After many years of living on the Citadel, the gravity on earth was an unusual experience for her. She sighed and reminded herself she was the first in the military after years of no military personnel in her family. She was the first to cross that threshold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after landing, Sam had left the landing pad. She stood outside the Alliance Academy, nervously looking around at everyone that was there. Deep down she was happy to be there, following in her father’s footsteps. She was also worried about leaving Lucy, but Sam knew she would be okay. She looked around to find out where she was to go. She spotted one of the campus members and walked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Excuse me, but where is the table to sign in?” Sam asked politely as she fixed the bag she was carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the small building to your left. Ask for Sargent Williams,” the man replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I hope you’ve got it easy out here,” Sam said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helping our greenies is what I do best. Good luck and welcome, ma’am,” the man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam headed to the building that she was directed to and found Sergeant Williams. She walked up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant Williams, I’m Samantha Grayson. Is this where I sign in?” Sam said as she passed the officer her papers and nervously stood in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” the Sergeant said, looking over Sam's paperwork. She curiously looked up at Sam. “You’re applying for special forces? But your file says your father was a captain. Are you sure you don’t want to pursue a career as an officer and have your own ship?” Sergeant Williams asked as she held her hands in front of her and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had thought about it, but I feel serving on the front line will be better for me. And if I need to, I can always reapply, right?” Samantha said chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you can ma’am,” Williams said as she stamped Samantha’s file. “Good luck, and if you want to talk, please ask,” the sergeant said with a smile, as she held Sam’s file out for her to take. Sam took her file and returned the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where I can get a coffee?” Sam asked as she put her file away in her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a stand outside where you can get one,” Williams said as she leaned back in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. See you around, probably,” Sam said as she left the room and exited the building. Sam walked over to the coffee stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex walked into the office five minutes after Sam had left. She headed over to Sergeant Williams’ desk and handed her file over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexandria Davis, I’m here to sign in?” Alex said as she stood with her arms behind her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it's nice to meet you Alex. Looks like you are one of the last few to sign in,” Williams said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I kind of got lost. This place is amazing,” Alex said as she looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First day on earth?” Williams asked as she stamped Alex’s file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes and no, i was born here but i moved to the citadel after my mother passed away. I wanted to come back and serve in the marines,” Alex replied as she looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure your mother is looking down on you and is very proud,” Williams said as she handed Alex her file back. Alex took her file, rolled it up, and put it in her back pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I guess that's me then?” Alex asked politely. Williams smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that's you. Welcome to the Marines, Alex. Good luck,” Williams said with a smile, as she went back to her work. Alex smiled as she left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter Two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New Friends </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam kept walking around and around, and found herself back at the main doors once again. She looked around at the people signing in and smiled. She knew these people would be her team for however long the training lasted. She didn’t mind; she was excited to make new friends. Sam headed to one of the empty benches and sat. She brought out her copy of “War and Peace” and started to read it while she waited to be called in. She looked around and smiled. She felt at home here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex began to look for somewhere to sit. She spotted the coffee stand and thought about getting some. But, she already had one this morning and that one was enough for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spotted a girl sitting alone reading a book, and paused before she walked over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can spot the real serious readers a mile away,” Alex said. She chuckled as she sat down next to the girl. Sam looked up from her book to the girl that sat beside her and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, true. I’m just passing the time before we get called in,” Sam said in a smooth Scottish accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Samantha Grayson. Nice to meet you, miss,” Sam said, still smiling towards the girl next to her. “Or Sam, for short. I don’t mind either, but I prefer Sam.” She tucked her hair behind her ear to get a better look at the girl, before extending her hand towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled as she took Sam’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Alexandria Davis, but I prefer Alex.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what part of Scotland are you from?” Alex asked politely, recognising Sam’s accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam returned the smile as she closed her book. “I’m from Glasgow originally, round the middle part of the UK. But then I moved up north to my grandparents’ home near Loch Lomond,” Sam said as she took her hand back and rested it on her book.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why did you sign up for the Alliance?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I heard great things about Glasgow when I was in… Oh crap, what was the name of that town?” Alex said, struggling to remember. She then looked towards the crowd of people before looking back at Sam. “This is going to bug me all day… I’m sure it will come to me later. Well, for several reasons, but the most important is to help people and protect them,” Alex said as she looked over at Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Alex asked as she leaned forward on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned back in her chair and sighed. “Now you’re asking,” Sam said as she closed her eyes. ”Well, I decided to follow in the old man’s footsteps. He was a captain in the Alliance and I always looked up to him.” Sam’s eyes began to fill with tears as she continued, “But he passed away a few months after my sister was born.” She passed Alex an old photo of her dad that she used as a bookmark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is Captain David Grayson of the Alliance Third Fleet. Captain of the SSV Glasgow, naturally,” Sam said. She smiled but it was one of sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear about his passing,” Alex said before leaning closer to get a better look at the picture of Sam's father. “He looks like he was a great man and father. I can tell by the way you talk about him, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but it’s been almost fifteen years now,” Sam said, looking down. A single tear fell on the book she was reading. “He was a great man. He always saw the good in people, and my mum said I’m very like him.” Sam smiled over at Alex, putting the photo back into her book. She wiped away the single tear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, I promised myself I wouldn't cry on the first day,” Sam said, chuckling as she put her book away in her bag and looked over at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and leaned closer to Sam. “I won’t tell anyone your secret is safe with me,” Alex said while holding up her hand to make a fist. She extended her pinky finger out, “I promise,” she said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as she rolled her eyes and did the same as Alex. “Okay then, you have a deal,” she said, placing her other hand on top, covering their pinky fingers. “I have a feeling we will be good friends, really good friends,” sam said, trying not to be awkward. She gave a smile, and for a second, Sam felt time stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘God, why is this girl being nice? Surely I can’t be falling in love with her already,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought to herself as she felt her heart race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you are right about that Sam,” Alex said with a smile. “So, what should we do to pass the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed slightly at what Alex said, as she took her hands back. “Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a friend. So I say we talk to get to know each other better. You know, our likes and dislikes, hobbies, all that stuff,” Sam said. “So what is it you like then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to get to know you more, Sam,” Alex said with a smile as she leaned forward. “I like reading and writing, swimming and biking. I like pasta, and I hate mint. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I play the bagpipes when I'm at home. I also play guitar. I enjoy going for a hike, just because of where I live. I also enjoy swimming. I've probably got the best swimming pool in the world, a lake back home. I dislike dishonesty, because if you can’t be honest with others then you can’t be honest with yourself, ” Sam replied. “Maybe one day after we’ve gotten to know each other better, a lot better, we could go there.” Sam tried not to be awkward as she scratched the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to hear you play sometime. I can’t play anything or carry a tune, so I enjoy listening to others play. Seems like we have a few things in common, maybe more than a few” Alex said with a smile. “I would love that and you don’t have to be awkward around me, we are just two girls getting to know each other better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want I could always show you how to play the guitar. And yes, I feel a good friendship relies on liking the same stuff,” Sam said politely. “The only thing I recommend is when we do go, bring a scarf, proper walking boots, and a decent jacket. It can get cold there especially in the winter. Well, all year round actually.” Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That would be great!” Alex said excitedly, as she started to think about the adventure. “That’s good to know about the scarf and boots. I will have to purchase some. Maybe you could come with me and help me pick them out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I would love to help you,” Sam said as she leaned towards Alex. “When we have a weekend free, or hell, even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span> free we will definitely go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, any more likes then other than what you said, or is that it?” Sam continued with a polite smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me. Probably won’t be anytime soon because we have just started, but I will look forward to it,” Alex said with a smile that quickly turned into a smirk. “Oh, I have plenty of likes, but would hate to share them all at once. I’m hoping you will want to find out more about me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I say we have a deal,” Sam said. “And yes, I would love to find out more about you, maybe over a coffee or a beer or something else. If you want, you can find out more about me, too.” Something slowly began to change inside Sam, but she wasn’t sure if it was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say we have a date,” Alex said, blushing. She felt extremely unsure of how Sam would react to her statement, but deep down, Alex felt something change inside her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt her cheeks flush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did this just happen? This can’t be real,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought before replying. “A.. a.. a date with you? Sure, I would love that,” Sam stuttered with a lump in her throat, feeling as nervous as anything. “I’ve not actually been on a date with a girl before. Well, not a proper one., I’ve only ever had a couple of dates with guys, but I didn’t like it. I think a date with you it would be really nice, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Umm, I’m sorry, I just assumed that you were...” Alex turned beet red, trying to find the right words but failing. She paused for a second before continuing, “Well, I hope I can be your first proper date with a girl. I promise it will be a good one.” Alex felt her heart race faster than it ever had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a soft smile and sighed. “Alex, don’t worry - I am gay. I just got sick of guys hitting on me in bars, as bad as it sounds it’s true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt a weight lifted off her shoulder. She placed her hand atop Alex's and reassured her with a smile. “And I did make a few girls freak out by it. I kind of had to lie, but I just bought them a drink as a thank you,” Sam explained, her free hand shaking nervously. “I know we like the same things, so that’s a good start.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well I’m glad you cleared that up,” Alex said as she let out a sigh of relief. “Because I am really hoping to get to know you a lot better, Sam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to sharing my stories with you,” Sam said. “So what kind of pasta do you like then? I can cook really well.” She moved her hand off of Alex’s, and sat it between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any kind, really. I do love pasta,” Alex replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect then,” Sam said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New Life starts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked around and saw people heading towards the main hall. “Well, I think we better get moving then. It looks like everyone is heading inside now,” she said, as she stood up and smiled at Alex. Sam nervously extended her hand and offered it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and then looked around, too. “Seems so. Too bad, I was enjoying our little chat,” she said before getting up and taking Sam’s hand while blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're right. But there’s always later on, once we are settled in and all that,” Sam said, smiling nervously as Alex took her hand. “Well are you ready for this?” Sam asked as she leaned down and grabbed her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Alex said while grabbing her own bag. “I’m ready as I will ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as she led Alex towards the main hall and headed inside. The people that were already inside looked at the two of them holding hands. They did get a few funny looks, but Sam didn’t care. She was happy she’d found someone that had the same interests as her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started looking around for a place to sit. After a couple of minutes, they found a couple of seats and sat down. Sam put her bag between her feet. She looked around and saw there were a lot more people than she expected. “Damn, looks like this intake is one of the best they have had in a long time,” Sam said to Alex as she sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone wants to serve in space I guess” Alex said, shrugging. “And I’m sure everyone has different reasons to be here. I’m sure we will be hearing about some of them during basic. What better job could there be, protecting your planet and the people who branched out into space?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very true,” Sam said with a smile as she glanced over at Alex. “So, what branch did you pick then?” Sam asked as she leaned close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went for the Marines. What about you?” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Special forces for me,” Sam said. “Growing up I was always good at hide and seek.” Sam chuckled and smiled. “I would have gone for the officers to have my own command, but I’m not ready for that. Well not right now,” Sam continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled at what Sam said before looking at her curiously. “That’s cute. We should see just how good you are. I believe you will make a fine captain, or even commander, one day,” Alex said as she took Sam's hand. “And I would be proud to serve under you if you were to get your own command.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on! And yes, I know I willm” Sam said as she looked at Alex. “God, I’m excited to be here, but nervous about this. It’s something really important to me. My whole family’s been in the Alliance. I just hope I do them proud.” Sam looked to the front of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed and nodded. “I can’t wait,” she said as she looked in the direction Sam was looking in. “I’m sure they are proud of you Sam, I’m the first in a very long time to join the military”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam held Alex's hand tight and looked back at her. “Then I promise I’ll look out for you. Whatever happens to us, through thick and thin I will be there for you,” Sam said. Smiling and blushing, she lifted their hands and covered them with her other completely. “Because I know you’ll look out for me.” Sam looked into Alex’s brown eyes again and was lost in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We are friends, aren’t we?” Alex smiled at what Sam did, and winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam continued to smile and then blushed at Alex's wink.  “Of course, Alex,” Sam said as she continued to hold Alex's hand. After a while she let go, and set them on her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I say after this we get to the barracks and get settled in. I have a feeling this is just the beginning for us,” Sam said nervously. She couldn’t wait to talk more with Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get there and get settled in. That is, if we are in the same room together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, definitely,” Sam said as the ceremony began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man in an officer's uniform stepped onto the stage and the room fell silent. Soon after he was joined by a few others. Sam recognised a couple of them: Sargent Williams, and the man Sam first spoke to. There was also a woman who stood in a medical outfit and another woman in a pilot’s uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Alliance Academy here at Camp Leavenworth. I am Commander Ashford, and this is my training team. Sergeant Williams is your drill sergeant; you report to her. Corporal Johnson is in charge of the armoury alongside Williams. Doctor Jane Reimann will handle your medicals, and Maranda Tomas your pilot instructor. She will train you how to pilot the Kodiak drop ships and Alliance fighters. Over the next eight months, you will be trained, drilled, and skilled in the ways of the Alliance military to protect our outer colonies and, most importantly, Earth”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know for some of you, this is your first time away from home. But rest assured you will be okay. For the first couple of weeks you will be going through your physical and medical exams. After that it’s four months of basic training. And finally, for the rest of your training you will be in your respective branches, from medical and engineering to our most elite, N7. Now please rise,” the Commander said as the room began to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam held Alex’s hand as she looked to the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please read off the screen. Raise your right hand and recite the oath.” The screen lit up with the oath and the room began to read off the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the System’s Alliance, against all enemies, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the Systems Alliance government, and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room spoke in sync. Sam crossed her other hand behind her back and held Alex’s hand tight as she felt it safe to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gents, welcome to the Alliance. I would like to personally wish you all the best. Good luck, listen to your training staff and you will get through this. Be safe. You have been assigned rooms, check your omnitools for your room numbers. Dismissed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room started to empty quickly as everyone left. Sam felt proud to do this as she watched her father’s one many times. She leaned down and grabbed her bag and held Alex’s hand.  “Well then Alex, what room number did you get? I got 13A,” Sam said after she checked her omnitool. She sort of hoped Alex was in the same room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like you're stuck with me. I'm in the same one,” Alex said with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go see where we will be bunking then,” Sam said with a smile as she got ready to lead Alex towards the barracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter four</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing the threshold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned down and grabbed her own bag before she took Sam’s hand. “Come on hurry!” she said with a smile, and led Sam away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as she followed behind Alex. “Sure, lead the way,” Sam said as she moved and stood beside Alex. “This is where the fun begins! Well, almost...” Sam laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you call getting up before sunrise and running with a full pack on fun, then yeah, we are going to have tons of fun,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as she giggled, listening to Alex, “I look forward to it. Back home that was my alarm, the sun coming up over the mountains near my home. It was perfect, especially in the summer,” Sam said as they neared their dorm room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds beautiful, I would love to see it,” Alex said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully you will one day,” Sam said, blushing. “I can’t wait to show you where I grew up… in due time of course,” Sam said, feeling flustered. She took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door handle. “Well, here we are - room 13A. Here we go, Alex,” Sam said as she opened the door and entered the room with Alex behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and blushed as well at what Sam said. “I look forward to seeing where you grew up,” Alex said before taking a peek inside after Sam opened the door. It was a little different from what she was expecting, and had a military college vibe to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam let go of Alex’s hand and looked around the room and smiled, “Wow, I didn’t expect anything like this,” Sam said as she claimed one of the bunks. She spotted her uniform hanging up and walked over to it. She ran her fingers over her name tag and sighed. “I hope I do you proud dad,” she whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex walked over and tossed her bag onto an unclaimed bunk. She stepped in behind Sam and hugged her from behind. “You will, Sam,” Alex said softly. She rested her head on Sam's back  before letting Sam go. Alex went over to inspect her own uniform and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked over at Alex and nodded, smiling softly, “Yeah, I know. I’m just nervous now, that’s all.” Sam walked back to her bunk and sat down. She patted the empty spot beside her. “Would you like to join me, Alex?” Sam asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I would love to,” Alex said, and sat down next to Sam. “So, should we unpack, or sit and talk?” Alex asked as she leaned on the bunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we unpack, but first I want to ask - can I get a photo of us? You know, to remember the day when we met,” Sam asked nervously as she pulled out an old Polaroid camera. She looked at Alex and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. I would love to,” Alex said as she sat beside Sam. “Can I ask why?” Alex asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to remember the day I met one of my closest friends,” Sam said as she moved closer to Alex. Ahe raised the camera in front of them. “Okay, smile!” Sam said as she looked at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled as she put her arm around Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed when Alex put her arm around her. She then smiled brightly and she took the photo. The camera printed out the photo and Sam shook it. A couple of minutes later, the photo was ready “You know what, I don’t look half bad in this,” Sam said jokingly. She pulled out a pen and wrote on it ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam and Alex - June 2180’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alex. I will treasure this forever,” Sam added as she hugged Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, Sam,” Alex said as she hugged Sam back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed even more at Alex’s comments. She let go of Alex and held her hand. “S..s..so do you, Alex,” Sam stuttered, feeling extremely nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this girl flirting with me…?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought to herself before she replied, “It’s the first time I’ve been called beautiful.” She felt her heart race even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and blushed as well, “Thank you, Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure, Alex,” Sam replied, scratching the back of her head nervously. “So what now? Unpack and go for a walk, or sit for a while and figure out what this is?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unpack and go for a walk,” Alex said as she took off the beanie she was wearing, showing off her half-shaved haircut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Alex, I love your haircut! You look like a rockstar,” Sam said as she stood up. She loved the way Alex had done her hair. “And okay, sure - let’s do that.” Sam stretched, grabbed her bag, and headed to her locker. She began to unpack what little stuff she brought, and put up a photo of her and her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should get into our uniforms,” Sam joked. “Or we walk about in our civvies,” Sam said to Alex as she looked over at her. She then turned back round and pinned up the photo of the two of them and smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex did the same, and started unpacking her things into her locker. She giggled at Sam's comment about her hair. “Thanks, it was a compromise when I was younger. My Mom loved my long hair, but I wanted it short. So we ended up with this style,” Alex replied as she brushed her hair. “And I don’t think we don’t have to be in our uniforms until tomorrow morning.” She smiled at the comment about her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Sam said as she watched what Alex was doing. “I'm surprised that we are the only two in here. Which I don’t mind...” Sam said as she grabbed her jumper and placed it on the bed beside Alex's. “So, should we just pick a direction and walk? Or do we try to find somewhere then?” Sam asked as she stood by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could be lucky, get this place to ourselves. It means lots of late study nights for us,” Alex said while walking towards the door. “Let’s go out and to the right,” Alex said, putting on her beanie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam offered Alex her hand. “So random direction to the right then, Alex?”  Sam asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took Sam’s hand, “Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 5.1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A budding friendship</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll give you that,” Sam said as she continued to walk with Alex. “Any other stories you have about the citadel then?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of stories… What about you? Any stories you would like to share?” Alex asked politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a few myself, but I’d rather wait to tell you over a drink,” Sam said with a wink and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Alex said. She pouted and gave Sam puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled when Alex pouted and gave in. “Well, when I was 14 I thought it would be a bright idea to swim naked in the lake... in winter. It was a dare from a few of my school friends. As soon as I went in, I immediately regretted it,” Sam said with a smile as she looked over at Alex. “I hope that’s not too much information,” Sam giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, “I have done that plenty of times growing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stopped at a set of doors and opened them with her free hand, “Looks like we made it to the mess, and it’s open,” Sam said as she saw a few people sitting and enjoying a drink. “Fancy a drink then, or continue onward?” Sam asked as she looked at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s explore some more and get our bearings of this place,” Alex replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I wonder if we’ll find a map, but there is always an adventure to be had with getting lost,” Sam said as she led Alex back along the way. They came to the main entrance, and continued along the hallway until they reached the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet, a fully equipped gym! I can’t wait to work out again,” Sam said with a smile. “Maybe you’ll buy tickets to the gun show,” Sam said as she raised her arm and curled her bicep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex could help but laugh at what Sam did. “Oh wow this is much better and bigger than the one at my dad’s work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes size doesn’t matter... wait, that was not supposed to come out like that!” Sam said as she covered her mouth with her free hand and giggled. “So head outside then?” Sam asked in a muffled voice, through her covered mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and blushed at what Sam said. “You're cute… Let’s continue our tour,” Alex said, smiling as she led Sam back down the corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed even more at what Alex said. “Okay then, Alex. And you're cute, too,” Sam said as she dropped her hand and headed outside with Alex. Sam found an empty seat and placed her foot in it to fix her laces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, ma’am,” Alex said with a smile as she watched Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome,” Sam said, still blushing. “I can’t believe I’ve met someone as amazing as you. You have made my day,” Sam continued as she blushed even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has definitely been a memorable day,” Alex said with a smile. Alex extended her hand to Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stood up again and looked at Alex. Her cheeks were still burning bright red as she spoke, “It most definitely has been a memorable one,” Sam said, smiling as she took Alex's other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it is your turn to pick a direction,” Alex said as she looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and nodded, “Sure, Alex. Let's head around the campus then,” Sam said as she let go of one of Alex's hands and headed back to the campus. They walked around the side of the building and took in the sights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you know since you were a little girl you wanted to be a soldier?” Alex asked as she looked at Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since my early teens, you could say. I was in the cadets and when I was old enough. I wanted to sign up for the real thing,” Sam said with a smile, remembering her time in the cadets.  “What about yourself, Alex?” Sam asked as she looked over at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, one day I was helping my Dad clean out the storage building, and we came across my Dad’s great-great-grandfather's army fatigues and pictures. We dug in further and found all kinds of things from his time in the military. That’s when I learned that he was the last one in the family to enlist. So since that day, I told myself that I would change things, and put the Davis name back into service,” Alex replied as she continued to walk with Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as she listened to Alex. “That is amazing, Alex. Well and truly amazing,” Sam said. “And I know that he would be smiling down on you today. Se’s probably sharing a beer with my dad and watching over us,” Sam continued. She then decide to put her arm round Alex's waist and pulled her in close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex made a sound of surprise at what Sam did. She blushed when Sam put her arm around her waist. “I bet they are, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind this?” Sam asked as she continued to lead Alex around the campus, her arm still around Alex's waist. “If you want, you can put your arm around my waist, too,” Sam said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later... I’m enjoying this right now,” Alex said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed slightly and nodded. “Me too, Alex. This is perfect,” Sam said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it is,” Alex replied, while glancing over at Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to sit for a while, or keep walking?” Sam asked as she moved her hand to hold Alex’s again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit for a little bit,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 5.2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it fate or something else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded and found a seat for them. She sat down and looked around. There was a small wooded area just behind them, and a running track in the distance that looked like it went around the whole campus. There was a cover of trees over the area where they sat. The wind made their leaves dance. Sam looked around before her gaze fell back to Alex, and Sam smiled. “It’s so beautiful here,” Sam said as she waited for Alex sit beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sat down next to Sam. “Yes, it is, surprisingly so. I’m sure that will change by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and nodded in agreement, “Yes, I agree. So we’d better enjoy this moment together while it lasts,” she said as she moved closer to Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Alex replied, blushing as Sam moved in close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled.  “I used to love doing this, going for walks, when I was younger. It was peaceful and perfect,” Sam said as she looked around.  “There were so many places to go, and if you got lost you were always able to find your way back,” she continued as she looked back at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the outdoors as well. Camping and boating are some of my favorite things to do,” Alex said as she held one of her hands on her knee, as she listened to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam interlocked her fingers with Alex’s. “I’ve never gone boating before, so that should be something fun to try,” Sam said with a smile as she looked over at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot of fun, and work, depending on what kind of boating you do,” Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if I remember right, my dad has an old row boat stored near my home. Could be an idea...” Sam said as she looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan for a future date,” Alex replied with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed again, even though they had already agreed to a date when the time was right. “Yeah, sounds perfect. There’s a small Island near my house that we would go to and have a picnic. I’ll cook and provide the entertainment, you just bring yourself and maybe a bottle of rosé, or a wine of your choice,” Sam said with a big smile on her face. Sam felt her heart race every time she talked about spending time with Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” Alex said as she looked up to the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it’s, Alex,” Sam said as she started to think about the date she would one day have with Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what kind of food should we bring?” Alex asked as she looked towards Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I don’t actually know yet. But we can figure that out when the time comes,” Sam said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. We still have a lot of time to think about that,” Alex said as she moved her free hand and held Sam's again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought in all my life I would meet a girl as cute as you, flirt with her,” Sam said with a chuckle. “And to top it all off, get asked out on a date, all within a few hours of meeting her,” Sam said, blushing bright again. Sam gently bit her lip as she looked at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me either. It is really nice, and lucky for us to meet here. Maybe it was fate?” Alex said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can agree with that, Alex,” Sam said, blushing at Alex’s wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 5.3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being there for a friend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, any brothers or sisters?” Alex asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my younger sister, Lucy. A right pain in my side, but I love her nonetheless,” Sam replied with a chuckle. “And you, any siblings?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just me. It was too dangerous for my Mom to attempt to have another child, so she and my Dad both got fixed so they couldn’t accidentally have another child,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam held Alex's hand tight when she heard what Alex was saying. “Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Sam said before she decided to hug Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry?” Alex asked, confused by the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam let go of Alex and held her hands again and looked at them. “I don’t know. Mum always said I care too much about others and that I have a big heart. So maybe that's why I apologise,” Sam said as she continued looking down. She started to gently rub the back of Alex’s hand with her thumbs out of nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with that,” Alex said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a small smile as she looked up and nodded, “Okay then, Alex,” Sam said, still rubbing the back of Alex’s hands with her thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather be around a kind-hearted person than a mean person with a hateful heart,” Alex said, smiling at Sam again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stopped rubbing Alex's hands and held them tighty. “That’s so true, Alex. I feel the same,” Sam said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sitting for what felt like hours Alex spoke up again. “Should we head back and get settled in for the evening?” Alex asked as she pulled her hand back and scratched them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Alex,” Sam said standing up and stretching. “And thank you. I had a lot of fun. It’s nice to slow down and relax,” Sam continued as she held her hand out for Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Alex said while standing up with Sam's help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then,” Sam said as she looped her arm through Alex’s and led her back the way they came. “I’m just glad no one spotted us. Otherwise, that would have been slightly embarrassing for us,” Sam said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them say what they want or think what they want,” Alex said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can agree with that Alex. I’m all in. Because... I really like you, Alex,” Aam said as they continued along the pathway around the entrance to the campus. ”Any day when we have any free time or hell, even a day off, we should definitely come back and sit there again. It’s nice and quiet and out the way. What do you think?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. We should make it our spot. We can sit together, and enjoy the quiet time when we can,” Alex replied as she stood closer to Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Sam said with a smile as she saw what Alex did. Sam continued to walk with Alex toward the main entrance. “Oh, the joys of a six thirty wake up call! Can’t say I missed that... Well, after a few days I’ll be used to it again,” Sam said chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Alex groaned as she walked with Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q we</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam led Alex back inside, and checked her watch for the time. “Well, I don’t mind getting up early. It means you get a lot more done in the day,” Sam said as they continued down the corridor to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but years of night shift is going to kill me,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry, Alex,” Sam said as she stopped in front of Alex and pulled her in close. “You and me, we can take on anything. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can,” Sam said as she let go of Alex, blushing slightly. But she smiled brightly as they stood outside their dorm room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I will just have to adjust,” Alex replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam opened the door and ushered Alex back inside. She let go of Alex’s arm and headed to her bed and sat down. “What now? We’ve got a couple of hours before lights out. What do you want to do?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The First Night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess we should get ready for bed and get our things laid out. Then we can just chit chat about this and that,” Alex said, smiling and leaning on the wall with her arms folded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect to me, Alex,” Sam said. She kicked off her shoes, stood up and walked over to her locker to pull out her PJs. As she began to get changed, she took off her top, revealing a large flower tattoo that was incomplete. Sam quickly threw on her black tank top, then took off her jeans and put on her red gym shorts. She neatly folded up her things and packed them away, before closing her locker and returning to her bed to sit down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that is a very nice tattoo you have, Sam,” Alex said before getting changed and revealing a few of her own tattoos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked over at Alex and spotted her tattoos as well. “Thanks, but it's not finished yet. I still need to get it coloured. Yours are nice too,” Sam said as she made some room for Alex to join her on the bed. “So, what shall we talk about then, Alex?” Sam said, offering Alex a seat beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome… Well, what’s done so far looks really good,” Alex said before sitting down next to Sam. She took Sam’s hand in her own. “Tell me more about yourself,” Alex asked as she let go of Sam's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. It only needs colour, but I can wait for that,” Sam said as she cautiously put her arm around Alex and sighed. “Well, I grew up in Glasgow- that’s near the middle of the United Kingdom. I went to school, went to the cadets, and that’s how I fell in love with the Alliance,” Sam continued as she looked at Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then one day, someone thought it would be funny to attack my dad because they didn’t like the Alliance or what they stood for. So we moved to the family cottage near Loch Lomond, and that’s where I grew up for the rest of my life,” Sam said as she sighed and paused for a moment. “Sad always made sure he got to fly his cruiser by the house just for me. It was one of the perks of his job. Then a few years later, I found out I was going to be a big sister and I was over the moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Tell me more,” Alex said as she moved closer to Sam, causing Sam to blush slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and she pulled out a photo of her mum and dad holding a sign saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy Grayson 21/05.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “My whole family was there, even my cousins Zack and Harry. Zack is the youngest Lieutenant in the British Alliance, and Harry... Well, you remember the old movies where there was that one Scottish engineer? That’s him,” Sam said as she showed Alex the photos, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am lucky to have all of them. I know I'm making my dad proud,” Sam continued. “He would’ve liked you, because you have made me happy. He always had tales of the Citadel when he came back from tour,” Sam continued, her cheeks going bright red from embarrassment. “Anything else you want to know or would you like to share?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at the picture Sam showed her. “She is cute. I bet you were a protective big sister to Lucy,” Alex said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is cute, and I do look out for her. If anything would happen to her, I would hurt someone,” Sam said as she put away the photo. “And that mostly is about me,” Sam said as she stretched her legs out, cracking her feet. “Your turn, Alex,” Sam said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that feeling of wanting to protect someone,” Alex said while leaning back. “What would you like to know?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about yourself then. You already know a lot about me, or you can tell me your hopes and dreams,” Sam said as she took her arm back. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Sam looked over at Alex and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was younger, I wanted to be many different things: photographer, astronomer, journalist, storm chaser, author, script writer. I grew up in a small town until my parents moved to the Citadel. Sadly, that move is when I lost my Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s heart sank when she heard what Alex said. She put her legs out, reached over and pulled Alex in for a hug. Hearing the loss of her mother reminded her of losing her father. “Oh Alex, no one should ever have to lose a family member,” Sam said, holding Alex tightly. “And I’m sure you can still do a lot of the things you said,” Sam continued, letting out a small sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex returned the hug and smiled. “Thank you, Sam, and I know that. But for right now, a soldier is what I’m going to be,” Alex said, thankful for the hug that Sam gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled back. She moved her hands and held Alex’s within her own again. “Then that’s a good idea then, Alex, but you missed one thing,” Sam said as she began to blush. “It’s that you will be my friend, and maybe one day something more,”  Sam continued as she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends,” Alex said with a grin. “Best friends, and yes maybe something will happen between us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 7</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A budding relationship </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more, Alex. I hope this date we’re planning to have one day will blossom into something more for us,” Sam said, her cheeks still a bright red. “Please don’t tell me I'm blushing,” she said jokingly. Sam moved one hand back to feel the warmth in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, you’re blushing big time, which I find cute. I have a good feeling this will blossom into something more,” Alex replied. She reached over and placed her hand on Sam’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find you cute as well, Alex,” Sam said, still smiling and blushing. “So, umm… What now, alex? We spent all day getting to know each other, then you sort of asked me out on a date. Now I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should go to bed and hope tomorrow is just as amazing as today,” Alex said as she took her hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Alex, sounds good to me,” Sam replied her cheeks still rose red. She stood up and stretched before offering Alex her hand. “Come here, Alex. One last hug to end the day,” Sam said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and took Sam’s hand into her own. “For tonight, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and pulled Alex up. She paused for a second as she looked into Alex’s eyes. Sam took a deep breath before pulling Alex in tight and wrapped her arms around her. “I’m so glad we have this room all to ourselves, or this hug will be extremely awkward,” Sam said jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled as she hugged Sam back. “You are</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> shy about this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled back and placed her hands on Alex's shoulders. She let out a small sigh. “Big time. This is the first time I’ve actually properly been in love with someone, and I’m scared that I’ll mess it up. I always do,” Sam said as she looked down at her feet. “The last date I had before I left to come here, she walked out on me at dinner. I had brought up that I was leaving for the Alliance the next day. She didn’t say anything, but she went to the toilet and didn't come back. I had a feeling about why. I knew she might not have been up for the long distance. That’s why I want things to be perfect between us, Alex,” Sam said as she felt her hands start to shake and a tear roll down her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that to you, Sam. I asked you out because I like you and I want to get to know you more,” Alex replied, smiling as she wiped the tear from Sam’s cheek. “And I promise I won’t tell anyone you cried on the first day,” Alex added, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded and let out a small sigh as she moved to hold Alex’s hand in place on her cheek. Sam looked into Alex’s eyes; the warm glow of the room's light made them almost seem to sparkle. Sam let out a small sigh before hugging Alex again. “Okay Alex, and thank you. Now let’s get to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day,” Sam said as she let go of Alex and climbed into bed. Sam paused before pulling the blanket over her. “Do you maybe want to sleep beside me…?” Sam asked nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex blushed at what Sam asked. “Not tonight, but maybe another night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled her covers over herself and smiled. “Okay, Alex. You're even cuter when you blush,” Sam said, still smiling. “Good night, Alex. I… I hope you sleep well,” Sam added nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and nodded. “Good night, Sam,” Alex said before climbing into her bed and pulling her covers over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex,” Sam whispered to Alex. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome,” Alex muttered before falling asleep as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam knew everything would work out with her and Alex.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “One day I will ask her out properly. For now, I’m happy we have agreed to a date,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought. She dreamed of their potential life together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 8</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welcome to the Alliance </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam started to toss and turn in her sleep. She shot up, sweat dripping from her head. “LUCY!” Sam yelled, breathing heavily as she looked around the room. It was still dark, the faint red glow from the clock read ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>4:06 AM.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed as she brought her hands to her face and tried to catch her breath. She moved one hand and held the fabric. Gripping her chest tight, she collapsed back and looked over at Alex, hoping her outburst didn’t wake her. Sam covered her eyes with her forearm, and laid her other arm across her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck... Lucy’s fine - don’t worry, Sam,” she whispered to herself before falling back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Sam woke up before her alarm. She let out a small sigh and pinched her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The first day of the rest of my life, I guess,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she thought as she sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over to Alex and smiled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll let her sleep ‘til I get ready,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought. Alex looked peaceful in her bed. She spun round and stood up, then headed to her locker. She pulled out her headphones, put them on, and listened to ‘Town Called Malice,’ bouncing along while she got ready. She smiled brightly as she washed herself and brushed her hair. She pulled her uniform on and paused in front of the mirror - it was the same uniform as her dad. She walked over and made two cups of coffee. Sam wasn’t sure what Alex took in hers, so she made it black and carried the milk and sugar over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alex, it’s morning. I’ve made us coffee,” Sam said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled when she heard Sam’s voice. She stretched as she sat up in her bed. “Oh, thank you… What time is it?” she asked while rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam placed Alex’s coffee down and checked the time on her watch. “Unfortunately, your beauty sleep had to be cut short. It’s twenty-five past six,” Sam replied with a wink. She then took a sip of her coffee. “I didn’t know what you took in your coffee, so I got a couple of packets of sugar and some milk for you,” Sam said as she sat them down beside Alex’s coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alex yelled out as she scrambled out of bed. Alex fell onto the floor and started scrambling for her uniform. “Sugar and milk - I like it creamy and sweet,” she said before rushing off towards the showers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as she added the milk and sugar to Alex’s coffee, and headed to her bed to make it. “I would have woken you up at six to give you time before the wake up call at half past, but you looked so peaceful sleeping,” Sam said as she decided to make Alex's bed for her, too. She turned on the room’s speakers to let Alex listen to ‘Town Called Malice’ while she got ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex got ready quickly so she could enjoy the coffee that Sam had made for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, tomorrow you can get me up when you do,” Alex said as she took a sip of her coffee. “Ah, that’s perfect - thank you, Sam,” Alex said as she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam walked over and stood beside Alex. She chuckled, “You have a deal, Alex. I promise to wake you up early, too. I just have been so used to getting up early, that’s all. And your welcome,” Sam said as she took a sip of her coffee, “Sorry if you heard me scream through the night... It’s a nightmare that happens every now and again, but I won't let it stop me,” Sam said as she scratched the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t hear a thing last night. I’m a heavy sleeper. Sorry you had a bad dream. Maybe next time you should crawl into the bunk with me,” Alex said as she sipped on her coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam almost choked on her coffee when she heard what Alex said. Her face went bright red, “Sure, Alex. I would like that, as long as you don’t mind,” Sam said as she felt her heart race. She placed her cup down and stood in front of Alex and smiled. “I guess I’ll be your Scottish teddy bear then,” Sam said as she started to laugh and blush hard. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what is on the agenda for today, Sam?” Alex asked as she finished her coffee and set her cup down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, it’s mostly medical stuff,” Sam said as she finished the last of her coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I hate the doctors,” Alex said before laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam joined Alex in laughter. “Then I’ll just have to hold your hand,” Sam said before offering Alex her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes at Sam before she took her hand. “I’ll get you back back for that. Maybe not today, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> day. Come on, we better not keep the good doctor waiting,” Alex said as she led Sam out of their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, food first, then the doctors,” Sam said as they turned towards the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 9</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good doctor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Alex walked side by side as they entered the mess. The room was filled with the smell of freshly made eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Sam looked around at the already full hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shite, I thought it would have been quieter. Guess that’s what we get for talking for too long,” Sam said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I blame you,” Alex said as she punched Sam's arm and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go grab us a place to sit and I’ll grab us some food,” Sam said as she rubbed her arm and chuckled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded. Sam walked off and stood in the queue to get them food, while Alex went to get them some drinks and find them seats. Alex sat with her arm on the table and leaned her head on her shoulder as she looked at Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam saw Alex looking at her and winked, causing Alex to blush. Alex got flustered and quickly looked at her omnitool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled as she grabbed their food and headed over to Alex. “So, is this seat taken?” Sam asked politely and with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’m waiting for someone,” Alex said in a playful way as she looked at Sam. After a small chuckle, she offered Sam the seat. “Of course you can, Sam. I’m just messing with you,” Alex continued as she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled as she sat down, placing Alex’s plate in front of her. “So how did you sleep then?” she asked as she began to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I slept well. It will be a while before I get used to the beds. And yourself?” Alex asked as she started to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad. Remind me to have the window open tonight. I often do sleep with it open," Sam said as she began to finish eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Alex replied as she finished eating. “You want me to take your plate?” she asked, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam quickly finished her plate and passed it to Alex. “Thanks, Alex. I’ll wait for you, then we’ll go to see the doctor,” Sam said as she took a sip of her juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I thought I said don’t remind me,” Alex said with a chuckle as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam watched Alex walk away and smiled.“I am one lucky girl,” Sam said aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are,” Alex said as she walked back over. She extended her hand for Sam to take. Sam blushed as she stood up and took Alex’s hand. Alex led Sam out the mess and began to walk around towards the medic bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the room, a woman could be heard. “Ich weiß Vater, ich brauche nur Zeit zum Nachdenken. Bitte, kannst du mir noch etwas Zeit geben?” {I know father, I just need time to think. Please, can you give me some more time?} she said in German.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes she responded, “Ja, ja, ich verstehe Vater. Ich liebe dich auch, pass auf dich auf Wiedersehen.” {Yes, yes, I understand father. I love you too, take care. Bye} She put down her omnitool and smiled at Sam and Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good afternoon. I’m doctor Jane Reimann. What is it I can do for you?” Jane asked as she took a seat behind her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are here for our medical. I’m Sam Grayson and this is Alex Davis,” Sam said with a smile while pointing between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. Now, I need both of you to go over there behind the screen and strip down to your underwear, please, and I’ll begin the exam,” Jane said as she grabbed her data pad, stethoscope, and a couple of other medical items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Alex walked behind the screen and stripped down to their underwear. Alex looked at Sam. “I’m proper nervous now, Sam,” Alex said as she felt her hands shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled as she folded her stuff up. When she was finished she reached over and placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Like I said, I’ll hold your hand,” Sam said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex felt Sam's hand on her shoulder she felt a chill down her spine. Alex looked over at Sam and nodded. “That’s up to you,” Alex said, returning the wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later Jane walked and smirked at the two girls as they stood in their underwear. “Right, so Sam you will be the first, please. Stand up straight and look at the board with the letters on it,” Jane said as she put the stethoscope in her ears and held it to Sam's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, breathe in for me and out, and do that a few times, please,” Jane asked. Sam nodded and did what she was asked. Alex watched what was going on and started to relax as she knew what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Very good. Now cover your left eye and read the third line, please,” Jane said as she took the stethoscope out her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Sam said as she covered her left eye. “G, J, H, U, P, and S,” Sam said as she read off the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, that’s you finished. Please take a step back for now,” Jane said. She picked up the data pad and added Sam's information to it. “Okay Alex, you're up,” Jane said as she looked over at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S..s...sure doc,” Alex said nervously as she stood up and walked over to the spot Sam stood on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Alex you will be doing the same as Sam. Please stand up straight and look at the board with the letters on it,” Jane said as she put the stethoscope in her ears and held it to Alex's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, breathe in for me and out ,and do that a few times, please,” Jane asked. Alex nodded and did what she was asked. Sam sat down on the cold seat and watched what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, relax. I can hear your heart racing,” Jane said in a reassuring tone. Sam stood up and stood at Alex's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember Alex, I've got your back,” Sam said and winked at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled at Sam and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sam, let's try this again,” Jane said as she held the stethoscope to Alex's back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex did the breaths again and passed. “Good, now the second line please,” Jane said as she stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex covered her left eye and looked at the board. “A, F, N, I, L, M and X,” she read off the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. That is both of you done. Now please get dressed and I'll see you out front,” Jane said as she walked to her desk and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working out some stress</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Alex got dressed. When Sam looked over at Alex, she smiled. “See, that wasn't too bad, right?” Sam asked as she pulled on her top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were making me nervous, Sam,” Alex said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam was finished she walked back through to the main room, fixing her hair into a bun. She looked at Jane and smiled politely. Jane returned the smile when Alex walked out and stood beside Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, you both have passed. But I will need to talk with you both individually about your more personal information,” Jane said as she looked between Sam and Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Sam said as she smiled at Jane. “What now?” she asked as she looked at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… Back to the room, get changed and hit the gym?” Alex replied as she stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Sam replied as she turned and faced Jane again. “Well doc, I guess I will see you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you will girls,” Jane said as she began to type up the information she had gathered on Sam and Alex. Sam took Alex’s hand and they left the medbay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….” Sam said as they walked back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So???” Alex asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Sam said with a smirk as she stood by the door to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex returned the smirk and got an idea.“Okay then, Miss Grayson - how about we have a little fight? The loser buys dinner the next time we have some leave,” Alex asked as she extended her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam paused and smiled before she shook Alex’s hand. “Deal, Miss Davis,” Sam said as she opened the door. They walked in and over to their own lockers. Sam pulled out her gym gear and got undressed. She looked over at Alex, who had taken off her top. “One day I want to know more about your tattoos, ” Sam said as she pulled on her top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I look forward to it,” Alex said as she pulled her own top on. She walked over to the table and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. “Heads up,” Alex said as she tossed one of the bottles to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Sam said as catched the bottle and laughed. “Ready?” Sam asked as she moved to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it,” Alex said as she followed Sam out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you're from around here, well near here. Know anywhere good?” Sam asked as she walked with Alex towards the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed before replying. “Now you're asking. Well, it’s actually been a long time since I’ve been here, so I don’t know. Sorry, Sam,” Alex replied as she looked over at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that. We can always research it when we are able to,” Sam replied as they stopped at the doors to the gym and looked in. “Looks like we have some company,” Sam said as she walked in with Alex close by. They walked over to the boxing ring and looked at the gear. “So, first to five successful hits wins?” Sam asked as she began to wrap boxing tape around her fists and grabbed her boxing gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm... Deal. First to five wins,” Alex replied as she got ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Alex walked over to the boxing ring and took up a defensive stance. “You do know I won’t go easy on you,” Sam said with a chuckle as she sent two quick jabs towards Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex quickly dodged the incoming punches and delivered two of her own to Sam's head. Sam shook her head. “Damn,you're quick. Two to to Alex,” Sam said as she raised her fists again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two more and I win” Alex replied, chuckling. Sam rolled her eyes and sent a flurry of blows towards Alex, which she quickly avoided.“Gotta be quicker than that, Sammy,” Alex said as she sent a few fast blows towards her. Sam let Alex hit her, but avoided a few of the blows. Sam shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Alex. Where did you learn to box like that?” Sam asked as she began to take her gear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, growing up on the Citadel, you had to learn how to defend yourself,” Alex said, smiling as she took off her gear. “Now, I believe you owe me dinner,” Alex said as she put her hands on her hips and smiled at Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled and shook her head “That I do, Alex. That I do,” Sam said as she offered a high five to Alex. Alex shook her head and high-fived Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go for a run. Then I believe it is time for evening lessons,” Sam said as she walked towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, still want a challenge then?” Alex asked as she took a drink of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then what do I get if I win?” Sam asked as she led Alex out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm... winner gets to pick the restaurant then?” Alex suggested “And, of course, the wine,” she continued as she took Sam's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Sam replied as she walked out with Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short while they reached the track and began stretching. “I hope you like Scottish food, my dear friend.” Sam said as she cracked her back and got ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you like big portions too, friend,” Alex replied in a playful way and with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Big Race</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're on then Alex,” Sam said as she got into the starting lane. Soon after Alex joined her. “Two laps?” Sam asked before laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four, and you have yourself a deal,” Alex said as she extended her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded and shook Alex’s hand. “Deal. This will be fun,” Sam said as she knelt down and got ready to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it will be,” Alex said as she got ready as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked over at Alex and smiled. “3… 2...1… Go!” Sam said as they both took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took an early lead. Sam kept close, but Alex slipped away as they rounded the first corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha! Try to keep up, slow poke!” Alex laughed as she yelled behind her. Sam couldn’t help but laugh as she kept close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the girls rounded the third corner, Alex still kept the short lead she had. She looked back and laughed at Sam. “You're too slow,” Alex said in a sing-song way as she turned back around and continued to run. After one lap, Alex held onto the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam knew she only had two more left to catch up or she would lose. Sam smiled and kept close. Alex kept the lead as they rounded the first two corners, but disaster struck for Sam as she tripped on the last corner, falling to the ground and scraping her knee badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SAM!” Alex shouted as she stopped and ran back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God dammit,” Sam said as she sat up and looked at her knee. “Shite... First day and I’ve cut myself already.” She chuckled as she stood up. “I need to get this cleaned. Can you help me back to the room please?” Sam asked as she reached out for Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took Sam's arm and helped her get back inside, just as it began to rain badly. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to medical?” Alex asked as they walked down the corridor towards their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a small cut and graze I’ll be ok. Maybe a kiss will make it better,” Sam said in a playful way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Grayson. I would have won that race if it hadn’t started raining,” Alex said as they walked into the room. Sam half limped to her bed and sat down. She stretched out her leg while Alex found the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won’t take long,” Alex said as she began to clean Sam's wound. Alex smirked and softly blew on Sam's knee, sending a chill down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it's time for lessons,” Alex said as she quickly got changed. Sam nodded and did the same. After a long few hours, both Sam and Alex began to settle down. Today was just one of many long days ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this is where the hard work began. But both Sam and Alex knew that if they stuck together, they would get through it. As the sun set on the first day, Sam and Alex sat on Sam’s bed. “God, today was amazing, and hard. Thanks for helping me with my leg,” Sam said as she moved closer to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a blood pact to promise to be there for each other,” Sam said as she pulled out her father's knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow as she chuckled. “Sure, Sam. I would love to,” Alex said as she held her hand out. Sam nodded as she held out the knife and carefully cut both of their palms. Sam covered Alex's cut with her own and looked into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Samantha L. Grayson, solemnly swear to protect, look out for and one day fall in love with you,” Sam said as she covered their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded. “And I, Alexandrea Maria Davis, promise the same to you, Sam. To protect you, to look out for you, and yes, to one day fall in love with you,” Alex replied as she blushed brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took her hand back and wiped the wound clean. “That will leave a nice scar, don’t you think?” Sam asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it will, Sam. That it will,” Alex replied. She leaned over and hugged Sam before standing up and heading to her bed. “Good night, Sam. Sleep well,” Alex said as she climbed into her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Alex,” Sam replied as she got under her covers and slowly drifted to sleep. Both Sam and Alex fell asleep knowing this was what they wanted to do, this is where they wanted to be. But they mainly, knowing this was only the beginning for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long months</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the start of the very long four months. Sam and Alex both got up early to get themselves organised. The cuts and scrapes from the previous night had given them a couple of nice scars to talk about. The day started off as normal: breakfast then morning lessons and drill. They began with the basics of first aid, map reading, drill and skill at arms with the M7 Avenger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sam and Alex began to grow closer together and their relationship began to grow as well. Sam began to have more and more feelings for Alex as she continued to spend time with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the weeks went by, the training began to get harder for them. The lessons became longer and more difficult. Sam and the rest of her class began the next set of lessons involving the Kodiak drop ship and how to safely operate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few months went by quickly, as it was more of the same routine throughout the long days. Sam used this time to get to know Alex better, and asked her more about herself. She opened up more about her own past, and revealed more about why she chose to date girls and not guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beginning of the second month was the same with more drill, maps, rifle skills, repeating over the following weeks and then months. At the first week off, Sam and Alex both went shopping. Sam helped Alex pick out warm clothing for their visit to Scotland in the near future. They both enjoyed spending time together and also spending time out of uniform. Sam snuck off and bought Alex a couple of gifts to give to her when the time was right: a rose gold locket in the shape of a heart and a rainbow steel promise ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As fast as the week off came, it was over. Alex packed the warm clothes she had bought away and Sam hid both the ring and the necklace until the time was right. As they entered the first few weeks of October, the days became shorter. The leaves changed to a golden brown and the annual Halloween party was about to begin. But that’s not the only thing that goes bump in the night…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy moly, I can’t believe it’s Halloween already! Well, in a few days anyways,” Sam said as she walked with Alex along the corridor to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here. Did you hear the theme for the party?” Alex asked as she walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was too busy with studying to even think about that,” Sam said as she followed Alex into the room and sat down on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we get matching costumes?” Alex asked as she got changed into her civilians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal. So, whats the theme?” Sam asked as she stood up and walked over to her locker to pull out her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1950’s war time. So big hair, the best dresses. Or well, outfits I should say,” Alex replied with a chuckle as she walked over to the door. “And remember, you owe me dinner,” Alex said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I do. Let’s go,” Sam said as she took Alex’s hand. They left the room and walked back down the corridor. The staff and other students had begun to set up the decorations for the party that was coming in a couple of days. Sam lead Alex out to the spaceport and boarded a shuttle bound for the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, they arrived in town. Sam took Alex's hand again as they walked down the streets. There was a warm fall breeze, and the sound of children laughing and playing filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a soldier?” a little girl asked after running up to Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Sam asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry girls! Her father was in the Alliance. She just saw your combat trousers,” the girl’s mother said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and knelt down in front of the young girl, placing her hand on her knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a soldier. Well, I’m training to be one, that is. We are just on a break for Halloween,” sam replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two dating?” the little girl asked, causing Sam to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zara, you shouldn’t ask such questions to strangers,” the girl’s mum said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. We kind of are, but it’s not official. We are taking things slow. And I love your name Zara,” Sam said as she stood up and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zara’s mother took her hand and also smiled at Sam and Alex. “Good luck to both of you,” the woman said as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam led Alex into the costume store and began to browse. Sam and Alex looked at the 50’s fashions. Sam picked up a leather jacket, white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of red All Star trainers, then walked off to get changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alex, what do you think?” Sam asked, stepping out the changing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Sam, you look amazing. Just need to fix your hair and you will be all set,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do, Alex. That I do,” Sam said as she pulled on a pair of sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hid her laughter behind her hand as she continued to look at the outfits. Sam got changed, then went and bought her costume. Soon after, Alex found one as well: a black skirt with white polka dots, a white T-shirt and red jacket. She went off to get changed. Alex walked out and showed it off to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Alex... I could kiss you if we weren't taking it slow,” sam replied as she grabbed her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walked back and got changed. A couple of minutes later, Alex walked out and over to the register to pay for her outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Alex walked down the road towards the restaurant Alex had spotted, and they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind you’re buying dinner, Sam,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and rolled her eyes. “I know, I know,” she said as she pulled out the chair for Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled as she sat down. “Thanks, Sam,” she replied as she looked over her shoulder at Sam. Sam took her seat and looked back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If you’d told me four months ago that we would be on a date... Well, not a date date, but to spend time with you alone. As cheesy as it sounds, it's nice to be here,” Sam said as she rested her hand on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, Sam. It is nice to be with you,” Alex replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello girls. How...how can I help you?” the waitress asked, stammering when she saw Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll have the chicken burger and ch- fries please. I need to remember I'm in America,” Sam said as she looked at the waitress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the same, please. And she’s paying,” Alex said as she pointed to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. Oh ,and two cokes with ice, please,” Sam added as she looked at the waitress. She froze briefly then turned to Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 14</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lied to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away, girls,” the waitress said as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took Alex's hand and smiled at her. “So, is there anything you want to do while we are here? Or is it just me buying you lunch?” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I just want to enjoy your company, Sam,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good deal,” Sam said as she took her hand back. She looked at Alex and smiled. “It's a shame I didn't bring my drawing pad, because the lighting is perfect,” Sam said as she held up her hands in the shape of a photo frame around Alex’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time,” Alex said as she sat back in the chair and smiled at Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, next time,”  Sam replied with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later, the waitress walked back with Sam and Alex's food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go. girls. Enjoy!” she said as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s dig in,” Sam said as she tucked into her food while Alex did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown to Sam and Alex, the waitress was watching them eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, enjoying your meal?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it, Sam. Or should I say, ken it,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled at Alex’s comment and chuckled behind her hand. “You got that right, Alex,” she said as she stood up. “Gotta go to the little girls room. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just dont run away,” Alex said with a wink as Sam left to go to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later, Sam walked back, but the same waitress stopped her. “Hey, Sam. It's good to see you again,” Louise said as she took Sam's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louise? What the hell?” Sam said as she snatched her hand back. “I thought I told you to never talk to me again!” She crossed her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Sam, but I missed you. I didn’t expect to see you. What brings you here?”  Louise asked as she moved to hold Sam's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled her eyes as she swatted Louise’s hand away. Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. “I'm on leave for the day. I’m spending time with Alex. You didn't want anything  to happen between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I want you,” Louise said as she grabbed Sam's arms and pulled her in to kiss her. Sam attempted to push her off but couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspicious to why Sam was taking so long, Alex went to see if Sam was okay. When Alex saw Sam kissing the other girl, she lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SAMANTHA GRAYSON, how could you?” Alex snapped, as Sam was close to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-alex,” Sam stammered as she finally broke off the kiss. “It's not wha-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don't say it's not what it looks like. You betrayed my trust, Sam. I thought we had something. I’m heading back to the shuttle, so you better say your goodbyes,” Alex said through tears. She walked back to the table and grabbed her stuff and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks a lot, Louise. Thank fucking you,” Sam snapped angrily as she walked back and grabbed her things, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why her? Sam, I don’t know what-” Louise began just as Sam slapped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare. Alex is a hundred times the girl that you are or will ever be. Don’t ever contact me again,” Sam said as she walked away. She paid for her food and left, taking off after Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam caught up with Alex and saw she was angry. Sam didn't talk to Alex on the trip back. She wasn't sure what to say, didn’t want to annoy her anymore than she already was. When they arrived back at the camp, it had started to rain. Sam made the choice to stay outside while Alex went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 15</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgive you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sat outside the Academy in the rain. She was in tears, and couldn't believe the events of the afternoon had happened. She pulled out the photo she had of herself and Alex. Her hands began to shake as she looked at it. Sam wept for the one girl she loved, the one girl she thought she had a chance with and had walked out on her. Sam hated Louise for what she had done. Just as she was about to rip up the photo, a voice called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance Corporal Grayson, it's raining. You’d better get inside or you will catch a cold,” a female voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Thomas, I’m sorry,” Sam said as she looked at Maranda with tear-filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maranda saw the look on Sam’s face and walked over and sat beside her. She then awkwardly placed her hand on Sam’s shoulder “What's wrong, Sam?” Maranda asked as she passed Sam a tissue. “I’m not used to this emotional stuff, but I will as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex and I got in a fight, and I think that's it between us,” Sam said as she wiped away her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You two are like two peas in a pod,” Maranda replied, doing her best to comfort Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let out a small sigh as she wiped her tears. “I met one of my exes,” she began, “and she kissed me. Alex saw us and she… saw red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Maranda said. “ Look, forget her, your ex. I know you love Alex and I'm sure as hell she loves you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Iknow but… Oh who am I kidding? I do love her,” Sam said. “She is everything to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what to do. Tell her how you feel. She deserves to know how much she means to you,” Maranda said as she stood up and offered Sam her hand. Sam nodded as she stood up with Maranda’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get inside and get dried off,” Maranda continued as she awkwardly smiled at Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I will,” Sam said as she grabbed her bag and ran to her room. ”Thanks again, ma'am. I know what I have to do!” Sam said as she ran inside. Maranda smiled and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stood outside the room, dripping wet from the rain. She took a deep breath as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” Sam asked as she looked around the pitch black room. A faint sobbing noise was coming from Alex's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Alex asked with venom in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam turned the light on low and stood at the end of Alex’s bed. “I’m so, so, so sorry for what happend, Alex. But please believe me, it wasn't my fault. She was waiting for me, then she just kissed me out of nowhere when Iwas coming back from the toilet. You’re the only-” Sam said truthfully before being cut off by Alex’s touch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took Sam's hand and sat up while she looked at her.  Alex could tell that Sam was being honest. After all the time they had spent together, she knew when Sam was lying, and sighed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Sam, I accept your apology. But please, no more lies from now on,” Alex said as she offered Sam her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took Alex's hand and sighed. “Okay Alex, no more lies. I-I’m glad you forgave me,” she replied as she stood up and walked over to the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood up and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around sam. “You silly girl. What were you thinking, sitting outside in the rain?” Alex asked as she started to dry Sam off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know if we were talking anymore, that’s why I stayed outside,” Sam replied as she looked at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overreacted, Sam. When I saw you kissing that girl-” Alex said before she was cut off by Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had every right to do so,” Sam said as she placed her forehead on Alex’s. Alex didn’t say anything as she pulled the towel over Sam’s shoulders before heading to her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go dry off and go to bed, Sam,” Alex said as she climbed into bed. Sam nodded and walked away to finish drying off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Sam walked over and hit the light before climbing into bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Alex,” Sam said as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Sam,” Alex replied as she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Alex,” Sam whispered as she fell asleep. She was unsure of how to feel, now she knew a few of her exes were still on Earth, still waiting for a chance with her again. But her goal was to stay true to Alex, and to love her and only her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>